Pequeños Gestos de Su Alteza Zen
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Sonrisas. Pequeñas y grandes expresiones que Zen se daba el lujo de portar en los últimos años. Risas. Gestos de gran magnitud que logran hacer que el corazón de Shirayuki se acelere a más no poder, porque lo ama, y porque la alegría de su amado es la más contagiosa [Historia Participante en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!]


**[Historia Participante en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!]**

 _Palabra concebida por Su Majestad:_ _**Sonrisa**_

Este internet mío terminará por hacer que me dé algo, pero bueno, ¿es esto posible, Marianna se ha dignado a revivir? Pues sí, y además, en un Reto *gritos de pánico, se cumplen las profecías xD*

Tenía el montón de ideas desordenadas en mi cabeza, se me borró mi lista de reproducción para que la inspiración fluyera y al final mi destino estuvo destinado a la lista de reproducción aleatoria, pero espero que les guste mucho y que mis sube y baja de musa no se noten… demasiado. La temática de la historia está realmente girando en la palabra, por si se preguntan de qué va todo, va de sonrisas *le dan un trofeo de 'Reina de lo Obvio* gracias, gracias. ¡Un gran apapacho y emoción!

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, abrazos… Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Akagami no Shirayukihime, pertenecen a sus respectiva creadora, la honorable Sorata Akizuki, a quien tengo gran admiración; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

 **Rated T:** Porque creo que por allí se me fue la mano, y un infinito etcétera, pero ésta hermosa clasificación, que espero que sirva aunque sea un poco, la he puesto para cubrirme las espaldas.

La pareja principal será Zen Wistalia & Shirayuki, amo a éstos tórtolos y no puedo esperar por lo que viene en el manga, y verlos a color de nuevo en enero será emocionante :3

¡Les doy una invitación abierta y sin restricciones al Foro de AnS!

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **.**

 **Pequeños Gestos de Su Alteza Zen**

Escrito por Marianna B.

Arreboles infinitos se pintan en el cielo del Reino, es una hermosa tarde, de una de las tantas tranquilas estaciones que se atraviesan en la vida humana, los guardias del lugar disfrutan de días como aquellos, y unos cuantos privilegiados son testigos de algo encantador que de igual manera se dibuja entre los presentes.

Su Alteza Real sonríe y se carcajea como un jovenzuelo, está rodeado de sus amigos, y de su amada, ellos igual sonríen y ríen con él; de las ventanas también hay ojos curiosos que se asoman, sin saber la razón de la alegría del Segundo Príncipe, pero disfrutando que los descansos de tan trabajadores servidores sean del agrado de cada uno de ellos.

Por un momento, el tiempo se detiene.

Y Shirayuki da pausa a sus risas para detallar las de Zen.

Incisivos al aire, grandes bocanadas de aire, ojos cerrados y lagrimosos, brazos apretando el abdomen, cabellos sacudidos por el viento.

Ciertamente, no es la manera en la que alguien imagina a un príncipe demostrando sus emociones, pero para ella no tiene que ser perfecto ni refinado, tiene que ser genuino y completo, así como ahora, su risa es contagiosa como la de un niño, y hasta parece que la grama y el viento se sacuden como lo hacen, haciendo correr las nubes, con el sólo propósito de unirse a las carcajadas abiertas de Zen, el hombre por el cual ha caído en el vacío hermoso del amor, y con el cual celebra un hermoso compromiso.

En ese tiempo en que todo está detenido, se permite cerrar los párpados y poner atención a sus oídos, es nostálgico y precioso.

Se permite escuchar la risa del hombre que le hará compañía el resto de su vida, a quien acompañará con gran entrega por igual.

Pétalo por pétalo, se permite descubrir cada uno de los pequeños secretos de éste ser tan especial, tan sencillo, sin igual.

En un suspiro, se deja llevar por el inmaculado amor que se dedican.

 **.**

Aquello no sucedió en una tarde muy diferente de la anterior, divergiendo en que las amistades no estaban cerca, era sólo ella, en uno de los tantos invernaderos del Palacio, inclinada sobre sus rodillas, rosando y detallando los nuevos brotes, anotando progresos y guardando nota de las tareas por venir.

Unos pasos se acercan, y Shirayuki puede afirmar, que no se trata de Obi.

Los pasos de Obi son como los de un gato, los ha comparado antes, en cambio, los de Zen son como los de un ser alado, son nobles, y sabe que quiere sorprenderla, porque no resuenan con seguridad, pisando fuerte la suela, sino que vienen en puntillas, hasta con cierta travesura; se permite ser rodeada por sus brazos.

Un jadeo se escapa de sus labios, de cierta manera, esperaba un asalto diferente, pero no tiene objeciones, en tanto tiempo, adora cada uno de los detalles que Zen le regala, y con los años y la lucha que ha traído consigo la aprobación del Rey y El Consejo, dichos detalles han dejado de ser dados bajo la seguridad de la noche y astucia de planes realmente elaborados para su encuentro.

Aunque claro, siguen siendo jóvenes, y queriendo verse todo el tiempo, siguen jugando de vez en cuando al 'Guardia en Apuros', 'Mensajero con Recado' o 'Príncipe con Malestar Inoportuno'.

Parece que hoy están en trajes del Mensajero con Recado, porque una capa diferente adorna la espalda del platino, y las telas no son de la calidad aclamada que debe cubrir su piel de cuna de oro.

Pero a Shirayuki no le importa nada de eso, y a Zen tampoco, se amarían siendo desde granjeros a héroes, de meseros a reyes.

Y el brillo de sus ojos al encontrarse sólo lo confirma.

Shirayuki sabe que el día para Zen ha sido muy duro, tenía dos reuniones y un encuentro con su hermano arreglado por razones no descubiertas, el querido había estado de los nervios por ello en la última semana, sin poder dormir del todo bien, y dando círculos en la biblioteca como león enjaulado, devorando todo tipo de información para estar preparado para cualquier entrevista indeseada por parte de, en su humilde opinión de hermano menor, voluble hermano.

Sabe por Mitsuhide, que al parecer el susodicho estresado sólo sonríe cuando piensa, habla o sueña con ella.

Shirayuki se sonroja, y en respuesta, mientras Zen coloca sus manos delicadamente en sus mejillas, hace igual.

Y sabe que la ama, por cómo suspira, por cómo besa su frente, y va bajando, y sonríe, cuando besa su labio superior, y luego el inferior, y luego pide más.

Aprieta con sus manos tan pequeñas como las de una niña, ese traje que, como muchos otros, le quedan tan bien.

Tras esos pequeños, tímidos, e intensos besos, el Príncipe se permite terminar de relajar su peso, y se recuesta en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas, olfateando el mezclado olor de diferentes flores y hiervas que hay en sus faldas. Es ahí donde es feliz, como un gato mimoso.

Sí, para cualquiera es fácil saber que el Príncipe sonríe cuando la besa.

Pero no todos saben cuánto y cómo sonríe cuando le peinan los cabellos al estar recostado en su regazo.

Zen lo adora, es un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde hacía más de una década, cuando sus abuelos o madre le daban esos pequeños mimos, recuerda también la mano gruesa de su padre sobre su coronilla cuando le peinaba los cabellos para estar presentable ante los nobles.

Aunque ahora es gloriosamente diferente, no hay duda alguna, que es la misma calidez.

Su corazón se acelera, y su sonrisa es suave y genuina, y su cuerpo se siente en una nube.

Pequeños relámpagos corren por su columna cada vez que las yemas de los dedos de Shirayuki peinan su nuca, le encanta abrir los ojos de vez en cuando para verla en su concentración de mujer, busca pequeños nudos, experimenta con las hebras, le da cariño.

Esta es una de las sonrisas que sólo Shirayuki conoce.

 **.**

Ésta otra es una de las sonrisas que Shirayuki más cela.

Sí, cela, de celos, de guardarlo sólo para ella, admitiendo que es algo un poco posesivo e inmaduro, pero…

Oh, por todos los cielos, no podría soportar que otra mujer vea esos labios inclinarse de esta manera.

Su ceño es de superioridad, y es algo que pocas veces se le ve, su sonrisa es de coquetería, y sus palabras son de cortejo.

Está atrapada en un callejón sin salida, y había sido emboscada por el gran estratega, el Príncipe Zen, hermano menor del Rey Izana.

Pero todos los títulos le quedan cortos ahora, Shirayuki es la razón por la que esa sonrisa ha nacido, y por la cual se derrite ahora mismo.

Su respiración se traba cuando salta a devorarla, Zen acaba de llegar al Castillo tras tres días de ausencia, y se moría por verla; fue ella quien, por mandado de su hermano, le hizo los chequeos al bajar del barco, y… maldijo ese recado oficial, lo había hecho tan profesional, con su sonrisa de cariño y alivio, pero…

¡Vamos, ni un beso de bienvenida!

Estaba algo cabreado, y malcriado, fueron sólo tres días, pero cómo le quería.

Saltó a sus pómulos, besando su sonrojo iluminado por la luna menguante, con los años, la impaciencia de Zen al actuar se había ocultado al público, y aprendido a demostrarse de ésta manera.

Siguió por la línea de su mandíbula, pero no la besó directamente, siguió bajando, en dirección a su cuello, inclinó su rostro, dándole espacio inconscientemente. Shirayuki se sorprendió de la manera en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus peticiones silenciosas, dadas en sus indicios de quererle de ésta carnal manera.

La sonrisa jactanciosa se demarcó aún más.

Pero tampoco es que Shirayuki fuese tan sumisa o menos hormonal; tan pronto Zen depositó su par de besos, y se separó un poco.

Esta vez fue Shirayuki quien le robó directamente un beso.

El rostro de Zen ahora era un manojo de ternura con coqueteo con sorpresa. ¿Es esto posible? En Zen sí que lo es, mejor, luego sonríe con algo parecido a orgullo.

Ama a esa mujer.

Shirayuki le sonríe con coqueteo pueblerino, como nunca nadie la ha visto, y luego se encamine a su dormitorio, porque no quiere tentar a su suerte, que hasta el momento ha ido de maravilla.

Zen le detiene por el brazo, de incognito le levanta el cabello de la nuca, y deposita un beso escondido.

Nadie verá esa sonrisa en la cara del príncipe, de igual manera que nadie verá esa clase de sonrisa en el rostro de la futura princesa.

 **.**

Zen sonríe cuando pilla a Shirayuki en la cocina, preparándose un bocadillo de medianoche, ella no sabe de la sonrisa inicial que posee, es una que desea una vida sencilla para ella y para él, pero que luego cambia para transformarse en una sonrisa de extrema lealtad y honra, se siente afortunado por tenerla de aliada.

¿Cómo es que Zen sabe de estos momentos? Ha dado orden explícita de ser enterado cada vez que ella sale en dirección al escondido lugar, ella no se permite despertar a nadie, se prepara su té, y el bocadillo, pocas veces sucede, normalmente es cuando ha trabajado sin pausa, y se da cuenta de que no ha comido como debe.

Seguramente es para evitarse un sermón de su parte.

Cuando se posiciona para lavar unos cuantos trastes, Zen la abraza por detrás.

Y ella ve esa sonrisa de 'hogar, dulce hogar'. Ese hogar que sólo está a su lado.

Zen sonríe con agradecimiento y dedicación, cuando ella le tiende una taza de té para que le acompañe.

Es una sonrisa que de vez en cuando tiene testigos.

Y que hizo gritar de emoción a la Reina retirada cuando fueron a visitar su castillo y les encontró en una situación similar.

 **.**

Zen sonríe cada vez que Shirayuki canta.

Ella lo ha visto, y a Zen le encanta, antes de ser íntimos, ella se detenía avergonzada, ahora sigue cantando mientras se acerca a su lado. Hay veces en que intenta acompañarla, pero se da cuenta que el canto dulce de su amada se debe a las largas horas de soledad en las montañas, en donde sus cantos le recordaban que no era la última alma en el mundo. En cambio, como príncipe, sus horas de soledad no podían ser cubiertas por su propia voz, pues no era adecuado según las costumbres.

O quizás es que a ningún príncipe se le ha pasado por la cabeza hasta el momento.

Aun así, Shirayuki le invita con insistencia de vez en vez a acercarse y afinar sus cuerdas vocales, pronto Zen descubre cuantos tonos su voz puede cubrir, y que presionarse mucho al cantar puede terminar en un momento de sonidos muy vergonzosos.

Dicho coloquialmente: "puede que se le salga el gallo"

Pero ellos ríen cuando esto sucede, y Zen sonríe, y Shirayuki le sigue. Estos pequeños incidentes les recuerdan que son humanos, que pueden equivocarse, y eso les relaja, los conecta más.

Un pensamiento atrevido vuela por su mente.

 _Sus hijos adorarán a su madre, tanto como a su voz._

Sonrojado por razones que Shirayuki no puede descifrar al momento, se miran con grandes sonrisas de puro placer infantil, y siente que cada momento de su vida junto a ella está lleno de luz.

 **.**

Hay una sonrisa que es secreto por una extraña razón, pero es la sonrisa que Shirayuki ama que Zen comparta con el mundo.

Es la sonrisa de él mismo, cuando está fuera de las murallas de su hogar.

La razón por la que es secreta, es porque nadie sabe que él es el Segundo Príncipe del Reino, todos menos sus acompañantes, y es por ésta peculiar razón, que ésta sonrisa es tan especial y maravillosa.

La comparte con el mundo, sin darse cuenta que es una de las cosas más especiales de la vida.

Shirayuki ama esa sonrisa que es tan moldeable, que se ilumina con una presentación pagana, con la carrera de los niños, con el mercado del pueblo, con la sonrisa de su pueblo le comparte.

Es una sonrisa secretamente pública, de la cual Mitsuhide se siente aliviado, Kiki comprende, Obi compaña, y Shirayuki está más que decidida a promover.

Porque no dejará de invitarlo a citas como aquella, o citas de pareja, pero de esas se encarga él, pues ama ser portador de buena noticia, y de tiempos libres entre los dos, además, Shirayuki ama cada vez que se da la ocasión, es todo tan lindo, tan esmerado, tan precioso, tan Zen.

El viaje termina con un pequeño beso, y Shirayuki mira con ojos enamorados a esa sonrisa tan iluminada, que dice tantas cosas, con la intención de transmitir menos de las esperadas pero, sin saber desde cuándo, la pelirroja puede ver más allá.

Ruega al cielo, ver sonreír a Zen por el resto de su vida.

 **.**

El minuto continúa su paso, y Shirayuki se da a la tarea de descubrir muchas más sonrisas en el rostro de Zen, porque aún quedan muchísimas escondidas en sus labios, está segura.

No se da cuenta que el tiempo también se detuvo para él, y que también la detalló, y que de igual manera desea sacarle todas las sonrisas que pueda mientras vivan.

Sus amigos intercambian miradas de afecto y suspicacia, no es secreto que sus líderes se tengan tal amor, pero se sienten un poco adicionales, empujan un poco al enamorado, y un disparate de Obi acompañado por un comentario de Mitsuhide hace que el ambiente vuelva a arder en burlas amistosas y carcajadas aniñadas.

Shirayuki se uno a tan amable y alegre caudal, y disfruta de la brisa y de la tarde, del escarlata del cielo, y del rubor sonriente de Zen.

 **.**

Ambos sonríen de una manera sin igual el día de su boda, derriten todos los corazones, y el recuerdo de la celebración anima al Reino y todos los diversos invitados a seguir celebrando el acontecimiento tanto como la Coronación del Rey Izana y la boda del mismo.

Se sonríen de manera peculiar, genuina e inigualable cuando sellan por primera vez su unión. Y sonríen cada vez de allí en adelante cuando se vuelven uno.

Shirayuki sonríe cálidamente con el diagnóstico que se ha dado para sí misma, y Zen es tomado con la guardia baja una noche en la cama matrimonial. Nunca olvidará esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de que pronto tendrán un tercero en su familia, un tercero que a está instalado de polisón en el vientre de la amada. Shirayuki pronto sonría de manera diferente.

Cada vez que algo brinca dentro de ella, las sonrisas y los ceños fruncidos de preocupación de Zen se alternan entre sí, y vuelven los meses en aventuras peculiares y realmente entretenidas para la pelirroja y su esposo.

Cuando cargan al bodoque por primera vez, los Príncipes vuelven a descubrir nuevas sonrisas.

Y cuando su hijo sonríe por primera vez, es un hermoso cuadro familiar, de incisivos al aire, ojos iluminados por las lágrimas, y orgullo plasmados en las mejillas, abrazos entre sí, y pequeños besos por todos lados entre los tres; el chiquitín es un manojo de emociones genuinas que les recuerda lo bella que es la vida.

Pronto, el resto del palacio sonríe con la misma luz.

Ahora, además de las sonrisas que puede tener Zen, Shirayuki se da a la tarea de descubrir todas las demás sonrisas que su primogénito puede tener en su carita rosada, ¿a quién se le parecerá más?

Sin saberlo, Zen se propone lo mismo, observándola con devoción.

Estas son las sonrisas de su vida, secretas y compartidas, de sus Altezas.

 **.**

 **Fin de** ' **Pequeños Gestos de Su Alteza Zen'**

Escrito por Marianna B.

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Yo me estaba derritiendo mientras escribía xD no sé cómo llegué aquí con vida.

Sé que es algo empalagoso, pero vamos xD que estoy tan enamorada de Zen que me encantó el resultado, el final es un extra que no me pude resistir a colocar. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado todo.

No soy escritora profesional, paciencia conmigo, así que una palabra suya se les agradece, mientras me la dejen de corazón, sentiré como mi cuerpo se llena de energía ¡Como cuando tomo 50 tazas de chocolate! Sus comentarios y críticas son más que bienvenidas ;3

Los Amo, chicos! _(Sí, incluso a ti, lector fantasma)_

Gracias por leerme!

" _ **Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

 **Marianna B.**


End file.
